A bur can be used, for example, in the medical field for bone surgery or in the dental field for implantology or in endodontic treatments for drilling root canals, shaping stumps, preparing and trimming crowns, preparing cavities, removing dentine, enamel or restorative materials from the tooth such as amalgams, composites, ceramics or metals.
In the field of dentistry and bone surgery, it is known to use burs, at least the active cutting part of which is made of a metal carbide, in particular tungsten carbide. This material is used in particular because of its cutting performance and its durability. In fact, in contrast to carbon steel, the carbide does not corrode and is sufficiently hard for it to be used at high speeds, even for cutting bone. Cutting instruments in which the active part is made of carbide include instruments in which the handle is made of stainless steel or instruments in which the whole instrument formed by the active part and the handle is made from a single piece made of a carbide.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a cutting instrument, in particular a cutting instrument for dental or surgical use of the bur type, the active part of which is made of carbide, in particular tungsten carbide, and the cutting performance of which is increased.